Magical Encounters
by hybridloves
Summary: Two friends: one a witch, the other a fairy. One mission: get Caroline to see her love for Niklaus Mikaelson. Will they succeed or fail in their mission? Is Elena going to play a role in Caroline's decision or will the team show her what it means to be a real friend? AU drabble by karmen238 and Lotr Addicted.


**AN: Hey guys. This is a drabble made by me: karmen238 and my friend: Lotr Addicted.  It was made on a whim. Hope you like it. **

**Short summary: **

**Two friends: one a witch, the other a fairy. One mission: get Caroline to see her love for Niklaus Mikaelson.  
Will they succeed or fail in their mission? Is Elena going to play a role in Caroline's decision or will the team show her what it means to be a real friend? **

**P.S.: We do not own TVD. That is the making of Julie Plec. The only thing that belongs to us is the idea and the two girls, who are slightly based on us.  
**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon when two unknown girls approached Caroline on the campus.

"Hi. You probably don't know us, but no worries, we know you." One of them said as they smiled, showing their white teeth.

Caroline scrunched her nose in confusion, wary of these two young girls who claimed to know her.

"Okaay. May I ask how you know me and who are you?"

The girls looked at each other and grabbed Caroline's hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She yelled at them, pulling her hands from their grip, only to be caught again.

"We are going somewhere private to talk. Is your dorm safe enough? By safe I mean within no vampire hearing range."

Caroline nodded, still wary of them.

"Are you sure that Elena or Stefan won't be there?"

Again, Caroline only nodded to confirm.

"GREAT! ... Ohh and don't worry, we won't kill you."

One of the girls exclaimed, winking at her. Like that would make Caroline feel any better. For all she knew they might as well do it. She was taken aback by the fact that her vampire strength was not enough to confront the newcomers, but she agreed to lead them to her room.

* * *

***in the dorm***

Caroline sat on her bed and the girls on Elena's. They started explaining how they knew about her and everything that went down in Mystic Falls and her life.

"Fine. So, one of you is a witch and the other is a fairy. That still doesn't explain why you are here."

This brought out a huge smile on their faces.

"Well silly, we are here to talk about your love life." The fairy girl explained as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"WHAT?! MY LOVE LIFE?! WHY?! This is none of your business." Caroline exclaimed.

"It's really simple. You need to see the truth. There is only one path for you and you are turning a blind eye on it." The witch explained with a roll of her eyes. They knew Caroline would be difficult, but neither she, nor her friend were known for their patience.

"And what is this truth, may I ask?"

The girls again exchanged glances and answered at the same time. "You are in love with Niklaus Mikaelson.

Before Caroline can utter a word in protest or yell at them, which judging by the look on her face it would be the later, they both raised their hands to stop her.

"First you will hear us out, then you can protest all you want. Although I think by the end of this, you will be too grateful to even want to protest." The witch said while the fairy nodded in confirmation.

Caroline scoffed in response but didn't say anything else. She wasn't about to provoke a witch and her fairy friend; she was too smart for that.

"Let's revise your encounters with him. Every single one of them." The fairy happily exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"You have to forgive her. She always tends to do that when it comes to you two lovebirds." Said the other girl, trying to justify her friends' childish behavior, which didn't help Caroline one bit. She already didn't like where this was going; seeing the enthusiasm in their eyes didn't help her poor mind. 

Not minding Caroline's clear discomfort, the girls continued their mission.

"This is a private conversation. Whatever we say, whatever you say, remains inside these walls if you wish so." The fairy explained. She knew that despite their good intentions, they had invaded Caroline's privacy.

Caroline eased up a bit. After that, their conversation went on smoothly.

They proceeded to talk about all the moments she had had with Klaus. At first it was hard to see reason on both parts. Caroline was a stubborn person and feared what others may think of her, especially her friends. She was getting used to ignore her own heart.

It amazed Caroline to realize she remembered everything. She could describe with details the smiles, the glances, the gifts, the lingering feeling of that sexy accent. The girls sitting opposite her would exchange glances of approval every now and then as she continued to talk about... Him.

Finally they reached the end of memory lane and by then, it looked like Caroline was caving to their reasoning. Of course she never made anything easy for others.

"If you know so much about this, how come you didn't go to Klaus first?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Because you're the one being stubborn." The impatient witch answered.

Her friend, the fairy, tried to calm things a bit. "Look Caroline, we can always make you go to New Orleans. There is a spell called fanfic, but we really don't want to resort to that. Think of it as compulsion."

That was enough. Caroline's pathological fear of compulsion overcame her doubts. "No no no, no spells. Please." Her pleading eyes convinced the girls she was starting to think seriously of their proposal. "Why do you even care about me and Klaus?"

"An epic love like yours can't be left to perish because you're afraid of what others will think of you." The fairy replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"And because if you don't love him, it means Klaus is beyond redemption. You know what us witches do in these cases, don't you?" The witch looked serious now. Too serious to Caroline's liking.

"You're bluffing. He is the Original Hybrid. You're not that strong to take him down." Caroline scoffed. She tried to hide the sudden fear that gripped her heart.

"Maybe, but would you risk his life? I really have nothing to lose." The witch said, looking indifferently at her nails.

Something snapped in Caroline's heart. For a moment she pictured the witch succeeding at her task. A world without Klaus was not a world she wanted to live in.

"OK. You win. I think I... " Caroline couldn't bring herself to say the words. She was still afraid of the power of those three words. "I want to save him." She declared.

"Yeayyy. I knew she loved him." The fairy clapped her hands again, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"Indeed." The witch grinned evilly at her friend.

"But if I go there, what will happen to Elena?"

"What does it have to do with Elena?" the witch exclaimed, visibly annoyed.

"Will she think I chose Klaus over her?"

"The world doesn't revolve around Elena, love." the fairy said mimicking the all too familiar accent. "I always wanted to say that." she winked to the witch, who couldn't hide a smile either.

Caroline was too absorbed with her own thoughts to see the wicked smile the two girls exchanged. "Leave her to us." They both said in a voice. "This should be fun."

That was enough for her. Before they even left her dorm room, she was already packing her things for her trip to New Orleans.

* * *

On their way out they encountered Elena, who was making her way to her room that she shared with Caroline.

"Elena, darling. What a coincidence. We have been looking for you." The witch girl exclaimed, while the two friends blocked her way.

"Do I know you?" Elena looked between the two friends, wondering where she met them or how did they even know her.

"Silly, of course you don't. How could you, when you never met us?" The childish fairy exclaimed as if there was no need for such silly questions.

"Okay. I don't know how you know my name or even how I look like, but you don't want to mess with me."

The girls exchanged glances and out straight laughed at her.

"Like you could do anything to us, little doppi."

That shocked Elena. They knew she was a doppelganger, but what could they possibly need from her now that she was a vampire. Clearly they didn't know she turned.

"Wrong doppleganger. You are looking for Kathrine."

Never failing at trying to throw her ancestor under the bus. That only amused the girls immensely.

"Do tell, why is that?" The witch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Little fact, I'm not a human anymore."

Once again the girls laughed at her.

"We never said, we were looking for Katarina. It is you we want." The fairy said with a mischievous smile.

"You are clearly mistaken if you think I will go with you. I can end your life in a second. Like I said I am not a human anymore."

Those words brought a huge smirk on the girls' faces. Oh how wrong she was, they thought.

"Who said we were human? Did the vampire life make you a bit too cocky?" The witch said, while she raised her hand and gave Elena an aneurysm.

She gasped, grabbing her head. The pain was overwhelming and she was shocked to see them smile.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" she managed to say between the waves of pain.

"You have yet to learn how to be a real friend." the fairy said while the two girls walked away, leaving the vampire to contemplate those last words.

* * *

**AN: Tell us how you liked it. Bad or good? Hope you enjoyed it either way. :)))**


End file.
